lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe Sencen/@comment-24.206.110.58-20161121173216
Wow Is this whole page deticated to shipping or something? There is a war raging on here, and it's not much better on the other pages. I'm not against shipping or anything but isn't there a shipping page you guys could do most of your ship wars on? You guys have alot nicer ship wars than alot of other fandoms, but please try to keep most of the shipping on the designated page. Sophie & Keefe, Sophie & Fitz, etc. It's okay to mention shipping, since I get that it's becoming an increasingly larger point in the series, but if you have a comment that is solely based off of shipping, could you please comment on a different page? At least the full blown out in depth shipping comments. It's just that, there's more to Fitz, Sophie, Biana, Keefe, Dex, Linh, and Tam than their ships that wish people would recognize more. Some people seem to hate their ships competition. Foster- Keefe shippers hating Fitz (and in the past, Dex), Sophitz shippers hating Keefe and constantly worrying about Linh. One Sophitz shipper wrote after Neverseen that they were glad Keefe had joined the Neverseen because it would keep him away from Sophie. Many Foster- Keefe shippers started taunting Sophitz shippers telling them that they were being stupid to still ship Sophitz because it was obviously not going to happen. (Just so you know, I'm not saying all of you do that. I lean towards Sophitz myself, and the ending of Neverseen tore me into pieces. I also know a very dedicated Foster- Keefe shipper who would never hate on another ship in that way.) It's even hurting them within the series. LODESTAR SPOILERS (although at the top of this page there's a spoiler alert too) Even though alot of Fitz's hurt was caused by Keefe joining the Neverseen, to the point he didn't trust him anymore, and Keefe was probably hurt that he wouldn't, Keefe made several down- putting remarks about Sophitz throughout the book, tearing an even greater rift between them. It really hurt to read whenever I saw rifts growing just because of shipping. There's also something called being friends. This is something anyone could have as a title, even if they are being shipped or not. Shipping example: Foster- Keefe forever! They almost kissed at the end of book 4, and you can tell Sophie likes him even if she doesn't realize it yet. They spent so much time together in the past few books. So much more than any other person (except for maybe in the last book, but that was because he was spying on the Neverseen and they still had telepathic conversations which were sooo cute. Plus Keefe is obviously the best. GO FOSTER KEEFE! Friend example: Keefe is an amazing person. He's determined to keep his friends safe, even after they don't trust him. He also knows when to offer a laugh to lighten the mood, but at the same time knows when things are too serious to joke about. He also became friends with Fitz at school when nobody else would, because Fitz was the weird kid. And even after Sophie held things back from him, he still forgave her. This is why he is my favorite character. That's not nessisarily how the comments would go, since you guys are waaaaaaaaaay better at expressing yourself through comments, but anyway, my point is everything doesn't revolve around the ships. People can be friends. AMAZING friends, and I wish people would point out the actual story, and the actual interactions between people. Interactions beyond Sophie and which boy she likes. This is just my opinion. I'm not even sure whether or not I should post this comment, because I'm sure it's going to get ALOT of hate. But while I get your ships are REALLY important to alot of you, there's alot more to the series. To the characters. And I'd like to see more of it before characters like Keefe and Fitz are torn apart. Forever.